


Little Family?

by NiamLarryPhan



Category: Disney - Fandom, Mighty Med, TV Shows - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamLarryPhan/pseuds/NiamLarryPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Family? That's just it Jake and Bradley have a little family but read how.</p><p>I know that my chapter names suck but they make perfect sense once you read. I start this story in the end of 2015 and am currently working on it at the end of 2016 and into 2017. I'm really sorry for being a really slow writer but I have college homework and a 30-40 hours a week job which takes up too much time a long with 2 to 4 other stories that I'm writing. I'm loving where this story is going so far. Stick around to see what happens with Jake Short and Bradley Perry and their little family story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sick

“Brad! I’m almost there!” Jake screams as Bradley’s young but experienced hands hold tight to Jake’s hips.

“Me too babe,” Bradley moans as he goes further into Jake.

Jake lets out a low groan, “Hurry.” Bradley fills Jake up with is cum just before Jake releases nearly passing out as his head hits the pillow.

Early the next morning Jake wakes up not feeling his full hundred percent, with Bradley still lies there sleeping. Jake moans as he slowly gets himself out of bed and heads for the shower. Bradley hears the shower going just as he wakes up and heads in there to join, “Jake?”

“Hmm?” Jake hums standing under the warm water.

“May I join?” Bradley pulls back the curtain a little.

“Mhm,” Jake reaches a hand out. Bradley grabs it getting in. “Morning,” Jake flops his head against Bradley’s chest.

“Morning,” Bradley naturally wraps his arms around Jake. Jake gently runs his fingers up and down Bradley’s back getting a shivered giggle out of him.

“Don’t,” Bradley whines, “You know I don’t like that.”

“That’s why I do it,” Jake smirks, “Makes you so submissive.” 

“You’re not funny,” Bradley pouts.

“Really?” Jake smirks.

“Yes!” Bradley leans against the shower wall. Jake suddenly begins to tickle Bradley making him scream and giggle like a child.

“Am I funny?!” Jake insists.

“Yes you are!” Bradley screams.

“Good,” Jake pulls him in giving him a kiss.

Bradley responses kissing back, “Don’t we have to go film later?”

“Sadly, yes we do,” Jake stands up, pulling Bradley with him.

“Do you like my full name?” Bradley asks.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Jake looks over at him.

“I don’t know. You always just call me Brad,” Bradley sighs.

Jake looks at him confused, “I thought you’d rather be called Brad. And it’s easier to say Brad and it is a little like a nickname.”

“Oh,” Bradley smirks, “Is it now?”

“Mhm,” Jake pulls him under the warm water with him. Bradley lets out a quiet moan as her buries his face into Jake’s chest. Jake grabs the shampoo gently rubbing it into Bradley’s dark brown hair. Bradley moans again as he gets a little heavy on Jake’s chest. “Bradley?” Jake murmurs into his ear. Bradley doesn't move. "Bradley?!" Jake runs his fingers up and down Bradley's back. Bradley shoot up giving Jake an evil look. "You feel asleep," Jack instantly defends himself.

"But still!" Bradley groans.

"I know. I'm sorry but you made me worried," Jake states.

"Can we just finish?" Bradley leans back into Jake as Jake continues to wash his hair. They get out five minutes later, dry each other off, get dressed and go downstairs. "Breakfast," Bradley grins.

"Sounds wonderful," Jake goes into the kitchen grabbing the frying pan.

"Scrambled eggs?" Bradley grabs the eggs and milk.

"French toast too," Jake grabs the bread. They work together to get everything ready. Bradley sets the table while Jake begins to cook. Bradley heads out to get their mail, come back in to find that Jake isn't making breakfast.

"Babe?" Bradley asks turning off the stove top. Jake lets out a groan from in the bathroom. Bradley drops the mail going running in by Jake, "What happened?!"

Jake lays against the wall, "The smell of the eggs made me feel sick."

"Why?" Bradley helps him up.

"I don't know," Jake holds onto Bradley.

"I'll finish cooking you brush your teeth and go sit on the couch," Bradley kisses his forehead. Jake nods letting Bradley go finish breakfast. Jake makes his way to their couch slowly sitting down. Bradley comes in ten minutes later with a plate full of French toast, eggs,regular toast with peanut butter on it and a glass of milk sitting there by Jake.

"Looks good," Jake smiles.

"Good," Bradley takes a fork full of French toast to Jake's mouth, "You eat first."

"I just threw up though," Jake blinks.

"Yeah but you should eat so you don't pass out or something," Bradley holds the fork closer. Jake sighs and eats. Soon Bradley takes a fork full of eggs to his mouth. Jake gets a smell of the eggs and goes running to the bathroom. Bradley goes running right behind him, "I'm sorry babe," he drops down by him as he keeps throwing up.

Jake flops back against Bradley, "Take me to bed."

"Maybe to the hospital or by your mother," Bradley tells him.

"No and no," Jake groans.

"Yes or yes," Bradley gets up helping Jake up, "Whatever it is I'll be here for you."

"My mother wouldn't let me do anything and I'm not going to the hospital," Jake brushes his teeth.

"You don't just not feel good then you're perfectly fine," Bradley honestly states.

"How do you know?" Jake asks.

"Babe," he pauses, "You woke up and felt fine. You tickled me in the shower! We go to make breakfast and you throw up but you feel better already then the eggs come, you throw up and now you're better. Already!"

"Fine," Jake groans, "Let's go see my mom."

"Okay," Bradley grabs his hand as they head out the door. They get to the Short house, and head straight in like it’s no big deal.


	2. Wait What? How?

"Jake! Bradley!" Joan Short, Jake's mother, looks up from her breakfast.

"Hi mom," Jake smiles holding Bradley's hand.

"What are you to up to?" Kyle Short, Jake's father, turns around with a frying pan of scrambled eggs still sitting on the stove top. Jake's face goes pale as he goes running into the bathroom throwing up with Bradley right behind him.

Joan looks back at Kyle as she goes into the bathroom puzzled, "Boys? What's going on?" Jake simply lets out a low groan flopping his head against Bradley's chest.

"He doesn't feel good and we don't know why," Bradley wraps his arms around him.

Joan hums in response kneeling down by them, "Jake sweetie, can you look at me?"

"Mum," he moans slowly opening his eyes, her hand cups his cheek.

"Did you throw up first thing this morning?"

"After I smelled breakfast. Right?" he tips his head back at Bradley.

"Yeah," Bradley nods, "We were making breakfast together and pretty soon you were sick, then we came here."

"Then I smelled dad's eggs and I felt awful," Jake snuggles into Bradley.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to be honest with you but you might be pregnant," Joan pulls her hand away.

"Mom I just don't understand! I'm a boy! I can't have a baby! I don't have the same stuff!," he sobbed into Bradley's chest.

"I don't know," Joan grabs his arm, "That's when your father and I realized I was pregnant with you. You always made me sick when I smelled egg."

"How? I just don't understand how I as a boy am pregnant," Jake groans slamming his head back into Bradley's chest.

"I don't know either. I'm just going off of what I know from being pregnant with you," Joan honestly explains.

She waits for Jake's response till soon he pulls away from Bradley crying his eyes out, "I don't understand!"

"We don't even know if you are pregnant yet," she gently rubs his back, "I'll set up an appointment for you, Bradley, and myself will go, alright?"

"PREGNANT?!" Kyle yells, "WHO?!"

"No one," Joan simply states.

"Joan. You said someone was pregnant so who is it?" Kyle glares at the three.

Bradley suddenly pulls Jake into his grasp, "We might be." Jake flops against Bradley a bit confused of what just happened his face beet red, his hands somewhat covering his face.

"You what?" Kyle leans in towards them.

Jake flinches away, "I'm pregnant."

Kyle pulls him off the floor, "Look me in the eyes and tell me that!"

Jake goes pale, "I'm..."

"Kyle! Please stop!" Joan gets up followed by Bradley.

"JOAN! He's a boy and if he is then he obviously never listened to us!"

"Listened to what? You yelling at him?!" she defends. Jake quevers slowly reaching towards Bradley getting pulled back.

"If he was ever going to get married to wait to have sex then!" Kyle slams Jake to floor getting a screeched scream out of him, "Don't you touch him!" Bradley freezes.

"KYLE THEY ARE BOYS! IT SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE!" Joan snaps. Jake goes to get back up getting kicked back down his head hitting the bath.

"STOP!" Bradley drops down pulling Jake into his arms. Jake hides himself against Bradley not sure of what's going on anymore.

"Get out of my house! Jacob! I never want to see you especially during the next nine or so months," Kyle points towards the door. Bradley slowly gets up.

"No, Dad!" Jake gets up hugging him, "Please?"

"No," Kyle pushes him away, "Out." Bradley wraps an arm around Jake helping him out. Joan goes upstairs grabbing her suitcase putting as many clothes in there as possible, and anything she might need.

"Where are you going?"

"By my baby boy," she replies heading out the door.

"Whatever," Kyle closes the door behind her letting her do her thing.

"Mom?" Jake gets out of the car feeling awful seeing his mother pull up behind them.

"What?" Bradley looks over at him before seeing Joan.

She gets out with her stuff, "Oh sweetie," she walks over to him, "You don't look the best."

"I feel awful," Jake watches Bradley walk over to him.

"Let's get you in bed or wrapped up on the couch," Joan rubs his back. Jake nods flopping his head against Bradley's shoulder.

"Carry you?" Bradley's hand wraps around Jake only getting a nod.

"Careful with him," Joan grabs the keys out of Bradley's pocket getting the door open for them.

"I will," Bradley makes his way in setting Jake on the couch.

"Thanks, babe," Jake relaxes.

"No problem," Bradley runs upstairs getting their laptop.

"Can I stay with you boys during this?" Joan sits by Jake.

"Would you?" Jake smiles bright.

"Of course sweetheart," she smiles, "where can I put my stuff?"

"Extra room with the bathroom connected to it. I guess," Jake blushes, "Love you, mom."

"Love you too sweetie," she heads upstairs as Bradley walks over sitting by Jake.

"Whatcha doing?" Jake leans over placing his head on Bradley's shoulder.

"Looking up doctors in the area for a male pregnancy and seeing the likelihood of you being pregnant," Bradley pulls him in close.

"Oh," Jake stares at the screen.

"Are you two hungry?" Joan offers.

"Very," Jake replies.

"Yeah," Bradley continues to flip around on web pages, "What kind of doctor do I get Jake set up with?"

"Obstetrician/Gynecologist. Just type in an OB then a slash GYN doctors in the area and that should show some results," she heads into the kitchen tossing the eggs that were in the frying pan. Bradley and Jake go through some of the Doctors noticing some highly qualified ones that have helped males through pregnancies. Jake points to one female that has had 99% male pregnancies go successfully. The one that was not successful only says that he was abusive to himself and the child. 

"You like what hers says?" Bradley asks.

"Yes," Jake states, "I don't care if it costs a little bit more to go in by her, if I am pregnant I want the best especially for the baby."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan," Bradley smiles.

Joan comes in leaning over the back of the couch, "Who?"

"Doctor T-her-mer," Jake looks up at her.

Joan reads a little about her, "She sounds wonderful."

"Should I set up an appointment?" Bradley looks at Jake waiting for approval.

"The sooner the better," Jake chews his bottom lip.


	3. Advice

Later that night they get home after a solid day of filming and having to crush on girls and getting worn out. Joan looks up from the couch, "Oh boys, you're back! There's some supper in the microwave waiting for the two of you."

"Thanks, Mom," Jake slowly makes his way into the kitchen to warm up the supper.

"Thank you," Bradley follows wrapping an arm around Jake's waist, "Love you baby."

"Love you too," Jake leans back against Bradley's chest, closing his eyes.

"Remember our appointment tomorrow," Bradley reminds rubbing his hand on Jake's stomach.

"I actually hope I'm pregnant," Jake admits.

"Why's that?" Bradley presses a kiss to the back of Jake's neck.

"To get out of filming," Jake confesses just as the microwave beeps at them.

"Do you know how mad our director will be?!" Bradley takes the plate full of food, "he flip!"

"I know but I'm sick of Mighty Med," Jake gets two glasses of milk ready as they go sit by Joan.

"That's how you met me!" Bradley screeches, "Do you really love me?"

"Of course! I loved Mighty Med at the beginning but now," he gets comfy, "not so much. It's just so messed up now."

"True. You as Oliver had alien babies and that was just weird," Bradley looks at Jake.

Jake nods, Joan sets her book down,"You boys have quite the talks."

"That was a simple one," Bradley smirks at Jake.

"Mhm," Jake grabs the fork till Bradley pulls it back feeding Jake. Jake blushes but eats.

"A simple one?" Joan asks watching the two.

"Yup. Usually we go into long detailed conversations that we end up getting lost in," Bradley continues feeding Jake.

"Okay," she smiles, "How was filming?"

"Not horrible," Jake says between bites.

"That's not too bad then?" Joan looks between the two.

Bradley shakes his head no, "The show just gets more and more confusing," Bradley watches Jake rearrange himself so he's cuddled into Bradley's side. Bradley eats a little as Jake falls asleep.

"Just what I thought," Joan gently runs her fingers through Jake's hair.

"What?" Bradley asks about her statement.

"Oh just him falling asleep right when he was finished," she smiles, "I was the same way when I was pregnant with him."

"Oh," Bradley looks up at her, "Did he make you tired or?"

"I think out of all three of my babies he made me the most anything."

"What do you mean by anything?"

"Tired, moody, he made me pee more, to be honest. I know TMI but I'm being honest," she studies Bradley's expression.

"So wait. Moody?" Bradley looks a bit worried.

"Well with a guy because he doesn't have those natural hormones he might be more so moody than a female would be especially on his first pregnancy."

"Oh great," Bradley sighs.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to help you boys put," she pats Bradley's arm.

"Thank you," Bradley wraps his arm around Jake a bit tighter.

"Oh. I forgot he'll have cravings."

Bradley groans, "So he'll eat more and then complain he's fat. Won't he?"

Joan nods, "Probably. Just remind him he's carrying both of your child and that he's cute or whatever you wanna call him but then he might cry and keep complaining so then you just pull him close to you and you compliment and hush and just relax him."

"You make this sound so easy," Bradley sighs.

"It's easier than you think it is," she reassures.

"Really?" Bradley disbelieves.

"Really," she smiles, "When he cries simply comfort. When he's upset it might vary but never walk out or he'll be even more upset and do not yell. That's a big one. If you yell he'll get more upset or angry."

"What if he's mad at me?"

"Apologise."

"That's it?"

"Yes. Always apologise first."

"What else do I need to know?"

"I could tell you so much more," she smiles.

"Please tell me," Bradley pleads. They sit there talking from 10pm to midnight. A good solid two hours of stories and advice while Jake sleeps curled up against Bradley. When Joan finishes she smiles, "Go on to bed now. You two have a big day tomorrow."

"Thank you," Bradley smiles bright, "And thanks for staying here."

"You are welcome," she gets up helping Bradley get a now half asleep Jake up to bed.

"Love all three of you," Joan leans over the bed pressing a kiss on top of Jake's head where he lays sound asleep.

"The three of us love you too," Bradley beams.

"Goodnight," she gently rubs Bradley's cheek, "Be good to him forever."

"I will," Bradley smiles, "forever and always."

"Good," Joan walks out.


	4. Appointment

Early the next morning Jake moans as he rolls into Bradley's side. Bradley smiles watching Jake, wrapping his arm around Jake's waist. Jake's eyes slowly open ask he looks up at Bradley. "Hi babies," Bradley smiles gently brushing the hair out of Jake's eyes.

"We don't even know if I'm pregnant," Jake snuggles into Bradley's side.

"According to your mother you probably are," Bradley pulls Jake nearly on top of himself.

"Yeah but," Jake sighs.

"Babe. Our appointment is today to see for sure," Bradley rubs his back.

"Then let's get ready," Jake giggles running into their bathroom instantly stripping down. Bradley gets up letting out a groan before running in grabbing Jake's thighs tackling him to the floor getting a scream out of him. Jake pulls Bradley's shirt off. Bradley stands up holding Jake against him. Jake gasps letting out another giggly scream. 

"You're all mine," Bradley snickers turning on the shower head setting Jake under the cold water.

Jake screams, "COLD! LET ME OUT!"

"Why should I?" Bradley holds him there.

"Cuz you love me and I'm pregnant with your baby!" Jake whines and squirms.

"Both perfect answers," Bradley turns the water on warm pulling off his boxers.

They shower each other. Bradley does not stop kissing Jake's stomach and cooing over the love of his life. Jake can't help but blush feeling so unbelievably loved. They wrap up in towels heading to their bedroom hand in hand Bradley throwing clean boxers over to Jake pulling on a clean pair for himself. Jake grabs his phone asking Siri, "Weather for today?"

"You think it'll work?" Bradley asks.

"Could not understand," Siri responses.

Jake grumbles before repeating himself, "Weather for today," he truly articulates.

"It will be 66 degrees for most of today," Siri actually replies with a detailed forecast.

"Shorts!" Bradley goes to their closet throwing Jake's favorite pair at him.

Jake giggles, "So excited about shorts aren't we?"

"Maybe," Bradley smirks. Jake rolls his eyes pulling his shorts on. Bradley pulls a sweatshirt on, "Top?"

"Hmm," Jake looks at his shorts, "My white sweatshirt with the blue on it."

"This one?" Bradley holds one up as Jake nods. He slips of Jake's head, "Hi sexy." Jake simply moans pushing his arms into the sleeves. "You can pull off any look," Bradley pulls him up, before they go downstairs.

"Anything?" Jake questions.

"Yes."

"I don't think so," Jake goes into the kitchen, seeing the made breakfast and a note from his mom about that she went to work and will be back later that night. "Mom is the best!"

"You're telling me!" Bradley sits down and instantly dives into the pile of food. Jake laughs a little as he sits down next to Bradley also eating some.

They both finish and clean up the kitchen. Bradley grabs Jake's hand, "Let's go see what's going on with you then more filming."

"I hate it when we have filming for like three or four solid months then a couple month break then we film again for another few months and so on," Jake groans as they head out to the car.

"I know," Bradley opens the door for him. Jake gets in as Bradley goes around getting in the car.

"Wait," Jake looks at what seat he is in then over at Bradley, "Why are you driving?"

"Cause," Bradley lays a hand on Jake's stomach, "You're probably pregnant."

"So?" 

"You haven't driven in two weeks," Bradley points out, "Besides you're the one that needs this appointment."

"FIne," Jake agrees as Bradley drives to the right address, "Fancy."

"You're funny," Jake gets out just as Bradley does.

"Not gonna wait for me to come open the door for you?"

"If I am pregnant wait till I'm having problems getting out," Jake walks over letting Bradley escort him in. Bradley fills out the paperwork just because he was the one that made the appointment for Jake. Jake naturally wraps his arms around Bradley's waist resting his head on his shoulder. Bradley can't help but smile as he continues to fill out the paper. "You're always so warm," Jake presses his cold hands against Bradley's sides just as he finishes the paperwork.

"And you're always cold!" Bradley grabs his hands.

"A nurse will come and get you in a few minutes," the receptionist smiles.

"Thank you," Jake smiles back as they both go into the waiting room. Bradley sits down letting Jake plop down on his lap, "Hi."

"Hi," Bradley gently wraps his arms around Jake's waist, "Prince," he pauses, "ss."

"No, no, no!" Jake turns away, "I'm not a princess."

"Yes, you are," Bradley slowly moves his arms up against Jake's chest, "My princess."

"Just a prince," Jake pouts.

"What if you are pregnant my prince? Then will you be my princess?"

"No," Jake pushes his lip out.

"Why? You'll be mommy to our baby," Bradley smirks.

"What?!" Jake goes pale.

"Haven't you thought about it since your mom told us," Bradley looks at him confused.

"Not that way," Jake flops his head against Bradley's shoulder, "I don't wanna be pregnant."

"Just because you'll be called mommy?" Bradley holds him close.

"I don't wanna become fat so we can't do anything, and yes because I don't wanna be called mom or mommy or something like that and that nothing will feel right," Jake lets out a sudden sob.

"We'll still be able to do things, you won't be fat, you'll be full of baby, and you out of all people will make a great mom," Bradley leans in pressing a kiss to his lips. Jake only replies with a kiss back.

A nurse walks in, "Jake Short," she smiles as they both get up.

"That's me," Jake wipes his eyes.

"Great," she holds out her hand, "I'll be your nurse, throughout your possible pregnancy, my name is Tessa Gern but you can call me Tess."

"Hello, Tess," Jake shakes her hand, "This is my boyfriend Bradley," he looks back at him.

Bradley smiles shaking her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"If you two would follow me," she walks down the hall the young couple following.

"Sorry for being so formal back there," she shows Jake the scale, "Just procedure."

"That's fine," Jake slips off his shoes before standing on it.

She measures and weighs him, "Everything looks pretty normal so far."

"Good," Jake slips his shoes back on, "hopefully I'm not pregnant." Bradley simply rolls his eyes.

"Why is that?" points to a chair, "Sit there."

Jake sits down, "Because I hate the fact that I'll become fat, and I'll be called mom and we won't be able to do anything."

"Yes but think of the joy you two will have with your first child and the new adventures you can have," she smiles. Bradley nods reassuringly.

"True," Jake lights up a little.

"I'm gonna need you to roll up your sleeves so I can get to your forearm," Tess finishes typing things into the computer. Jake pushes up his sleeves as she puts on a blood pressure wrap around his arm and a little thing on his finger. She starts the blood pressure wrap.

Not long later, "That suckers tight," Jake stares at Bradley.

Bradley snickers, "Love the look on your face."

"Not funny," Jake pouts.

"Can I ask? How old are you two?" Tess looks between the two.

"I'm 18 and Bradley is 16," Jake looks at her.

"Sorry, 17 going on 2," Jake snickers.

"You're lucky I love you," Bradley glares.

"You're probably the youngest couple we've had come in here," Tess lets the air out of the arm wrap.

"Youngest is never a good thing," Jake watches as she takes it off.

"Not necessarily," she takes the little thing off his finger typing something into the computer, "Young heal easily."

"So Bradley should be the one that's pregnant?" Jake looks at him.

"Not necessarily," Tess looks at Bradley, "It all depends on how it happened. Doctor Katie Langston will be in shortly."

"Okay. Thank you, Tess," Jake smiles.

"No problem," she walks out.

"You're having our next child," Jake pulls his feet into the chair to sit criss-cross.

"No way. You'll want to do it again after this one's out."

"I don't think so."

"Have you seen other people pregnant with their second child? They're always so happy," Bradley honestly points out.

"I know but still," Jake sighs, "Let's just stick to one child for now."

Katie walks in smiling, "Hello."

"Hi," Jake smiles back.

"Hello," Bradley looks up at her.

"You must be Jake and Bradley then," Katie sits where Tess was.

"Yes," Jake holds his hand out.

Katie shakes it, "I take you're Jake then."

"Yes and the hopefully pregnant one," Bradley looks at him.

"Wonderful," Katie gets right back up, "My name is Katie Langston, but you can just call me Katie."

"Okay, Katie," Jake leans ahead a little seeing what she's getting out of the cubert. Katie sets down a little orange colored bottle and a white cover that will fit the top, a white bowl thing with a thick lip, some sort of paper and a pen.

"What's that for?" Jake questions.

"For your first test," Katie grabs the white bowl thing and goes into the bathroom. Jake stares at Bradley. Bradley gives him a weird look. "Jake will you please come here," Katie opens the door again. Jake gets up going over by here a little nervous. "You're going to have to pee into that bowl so we can get a sample for your first test."

"Okay," Jake feels a bit better about this whole thing now as she closes the door. Jake goes, leaving everything where it is washing his hands and coming back out, "Do I just leave it?"

"Yes," Katie writes some stuff on the paper before putting on a pair of gloves grabbing the little orange bottle and the cover and going into the bathroom. Jake naturally plops his bum down on Bradley's lap.

Bradley smiles holding onto him, "What if she's gotta draw blood?"

"No," Jake's face goes pale, "It's so hard to find my veins!"

"I know, but I'm here and we'll just tell her to draw blood from some wheres else on you," Bradley hugs him tight.

"Yeah, but still. There will be hard to find any veins too," Jake sighs.

Katie comes out, "I'm going to run this to the lab and I'll get one of the woman that will draw blood."

"Okay," Bradley replies over Jake's groan. Katie leaves down the hall.

"I don't want my blood drawn," Jake presses his face into Bradley's chest.

"I'm right here and these woman are professionals," Bradley rubs his back. Jake simply sighs not wanting to move. Bradley holds him tight, "I love you."

"Love you too," Jake murmurs.

Katie and another woman walk in, "Jake can you please sit on the bed."

"If it's for the blood work than no," he grabs onto Bradley's sweatshirt.

"Why?" Katie asks.

"Because for me it's always almost impossible to find my veins and people poke and prod around but still nothing and soon my fingers are blue or purple so then they try the other arm and it's the exact same thing so then they try my calves and finally actually find something and get the blood that way."

"If you would like us to start with by your calves we will," the other woman says.

"Okay," Jake groans getting up lying face down on the bed.

The woman comes over, "Don't worry, I've been doing this for years," she gently wraps the giant rubber band thing around his thigh. Jake lets out a gasp holding his arm out for Bradley. Bradley gently takes it. The woman gently presses around, "Are you sure they find your veins on your legs?"

Jake nods, "Usually."

"I'm not seeing anything right now," she continues to poke around to see if she finds anything before taking the rubber band off. Jake sighs. "May I try your arm?" she asks. Jake sits up pulling his feet up so he's sitting criss-cross holding out his arm grabbing Bradley's hand again. Bradley sits next to him watching the woman wrap the band around his arm gently pressing around inserting the needle into his vein.

"You found one?!" he watches.

"Yes," she takes a few samples before removing the needle placing a gauze bandage over it.

"I'll be back with the results soon," Katie smiles.

"How soon is soon?" Jake questions.

"About a twenty minutes to a half an hour," she walks out closing the door.

Bradley gets comfy on the bed pulling Jake into his arms, "So what are we gonna do if you're not pregnant?"

"I don't know," Jake rests his head on Bradley's chest, "What if we have twins?"

"Twins?" Bradley's eyes widen, "I never even thought of that."

"I think it would be hard but fun," Jake slowly closes his eyes making himself comfortable.

Bradley nods pressing a kiss to the top of Jake's head, "I hope you are pregnant so I can be all protective of you on purpose."

"You're the best boyfriend ever," Jake smiles, "I would rather be pregnant than have some disease or something."

"I would much rather you be pregnant," Bradley wraps his arms a little tighter around Jake. Jake slowly drifts off to sleep till Katie comes back. Bradley leaves him be knowing he's going to be tired a lot if he is pregnant.

Katie comes in with a smile on her face a good half an hour later, "Bradley, is he asleep?"

"Yes he is," Bradley answers rearranging him.

"Will you please wake him. I have wonderful news," Katie sets down her clipboard logging into the computer.

Bradley gently whispers, "Babe, wake up. Dr.Katie is back with your results."

Jake moans, "Results?"

"Yeah. Remember we came to see if you're pregnant."

"Oh yeah," Jake rubs his eyes, "I'm going to the bathroom first," he gets up going into the small room coming out a minute later crawling back into Bradley's lap.

"Well it looks like you are pregnant," Katie gets up.

"I'm not just sick then!" Jake smiles bright getting up hugging her.

She hugs back, "No you're not. From what we can tell you are only a few days along which is why we won't even try an ultrasound today."

"A what?" Bradley asks.

"An ultrasound to see the baby and how big he or she is," Katie explains. 

Jake sits back on the bed, "When will we be able to see the baby?"

"In a couple months most likely."

"We'll be able to see the gender some time right?" Bradley asks.

"About 16 to 20 weeks or 4 to 5 months," Katie states grabbing a few pamphlets.

"What about a heartbeat and how many I'm having?"

"To see if you're having twins or just one will be about 12 to 16 weeks or 3 to 4 months and the heartbeat will be about in the first 6 to 7 weeks," Katie grabs a sheet for prescription vitamins.

"In 6 weeks we'll be able to hear the heartbeat?!" Jake smiles at Bradley.

"About 6 weeks, it could take up to 9 weeks," Katie replies, "But seeings that you only are a couple days into the pregnancy and you already are having your hormones start working, and everything is decently early because your conception date wasn't that long ago was it?"

"I think the day before yesterday," Jake looks at Bradley with a bit of a confused face.

"Yeah. It almost had to be," Bradley pokes Jake's cheek.

"Wow. Then at about 6 weeks and your first ultrasound you should be able to hear the heartbeat," Katie looks a bit amazed.

"Is it a bad thing that I'm having affects of being pregnant already?" Jake asks in concern.

"No. I'm just surprised because most people don't figure it out till their third or fourth month," Katie admits.

"Oh," Bradley looks over at Jake.

"Am I on track or is something wrong is my main concern right now," Jake asks.

"Nope. I'm just writing you out a prescription for some vitamins and stuff that you'll need to take to keep you and the baby healthy throughout the pregnancy," Katie writes down the prescription.

"Okay. Sounds great," he smiles.

Katie finishes filling the papers out handing them to Jake, "These three little sheets are the prescriptions and the others are what you should and should not eat. Such as any raw food, especially meat, poultry or seafood."

"Not even raw cookie dough?" he blinks a couple times before looking up at her.

"He always has a tube of cookie dough in the fridge that he'll randomly eat. Trust me, he loooooves that stuff," Bradley tells her.

"Not near as much as you were eating."

"Okay," Jake sighs.

"It was wonderful getting to know you two. I'll take you up front so you can set up an ultrasound appointment in 4 weeks to see if we can see the baby," she takes opens the door for the couple. Jake gets up grabbing Bradley's hand who follows him out the door with Katie next to them down the hall to the receptionist desk. "Good luck with these first 4 weeks and we will see you two again," Katie shakes both of their hands.

"Thank you so much," Jake smiles to her.

"It's a relief to know he's not sick with some awful sickness. Thank you," Bradley also smiles. They set up their ultrasound appointment for in 4 weeks and head out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is finished this time don't worry.


	5. Afternoon of the First Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this chapter was going to be so much longer.

Jake stared at Bradley in content as they drove to Walgreens to order Jake's vitamins. Bradley glances over at him, "You okay babe?" Jake nods pulling his feet underneath himself. "If you nod so," Bradley snickers.

"You're so funny," Jake glares at him.

"I love you too," Bradley smirks pulling up to the pharmacy window. Jake hands Bradley the prescription as Bradley explains why they are there. The woman tells him to put the prescription in the tube with his or Jake's phone number so they can contact them when the vitamins are ready to be picked up. Bradley gives her Jake's phone number and the prescription before putting it back in the tube. She tells them it should be ready within an hour and that she will call Jake once it is ready. Bradley thanks her and drives off. 

"I'm hungry," Jake sighs.

"Me too. Where do you want to eat?"

"That buffet place not too far from here. Uhmm, Hometown Buffet, or something like that," Jake gives Bradley his 'puppy dog' face.

"Anything for you babe," Bradley heads there. Jake smiles bright both hands on his still yet very flat stomach.

"Proud?"

"Very," Jake looks over at him.

Bradley pulls up to the restaurant quickly parking getting out and opening the door for Jake, "I win," he holds his hand out.

Jake takes his hand willingly, "This time. Next time though."

"Are you sure on that?" Bradley pulls him in for a kiss. Jake kiss back shoving his cold hands up Bradley's sweatshirt.

Bradley screams pulling away, "YOU SHIT!"

"Did I scare you?" Jake giggles as he goes running off staying near the cars. Bradley goes running after him suddenly grabbing him around the waist.

Jake squeals, "Bradley!"

"What?!" Bradley laughs bending him over.

"Stop," Jake pouts. Bradley stands back up letting him go. "Let's go in," Jake grabs his hand heading in. Bradley follows pulling the door open for Jake. Jake rolls his eyes walking in closely followed by Bradley.

The hostess smiles, "Two?"

"Yes. Booth please," Bradley replies, wrapping an arm around Jake as they follow her to a booth. 

Jake sits down first as Bradley sits across from him. "Anything to drink?" the hostess asks.

"I'll have a coke," Jake looks at Bradley.

"Make that two," Bradley smiles. 

She nods, "Go up when you are ready," she walks away. Jake gets back up.

"Hungry?" Bradley grabs his hand.

"Very," Jake groans pulling Bradley up.

"Don't hurt yourself there babe. You are pregnant."

"Not but a few days along though," Jake reminds.

"Still what if something would happen to that itty bitty baby?" Bradley pulls Jake in close.

"Itty bitty," Jake stares at him.

"Easiest time to accidently kill a fetus," Bradley holds his hand against Jake's lower back.

Jake goes pale, "Don't say that."

"Then be careful with the itty bitty baby of ours," Bradley kisses him receiving one back.

"Can we eat now?" Jake nuzzles his head against Bradley's chest.

"Yeah, come on," Bradley takes him to the different counters. They both grab a plate, get what they want and sit back down across from each other. Jake naturally puts his feet on either side of Bradley's thighs. "Comfy, weirdo?" Bradley unties his shoes.

"Don't!" Jake squeals. Bradley snickers retying it for him. "Thank you," Jake begins to eat. 

They both get up to go for their second plate as one woman stops them, "Disgusting," is all she says and walks away.

Jake looks at Bradley, "Why can't people learn?"

"I don't know babe. I don't know," Bradley takes his hand. They go sit back down when Paris and Augie come over by them.

"Well well," Paris leans on the table smiling.

"Hi," Jake smiles up at her.

"Hello," Augie comes from behind her.

"Hey guys," Bradley gets up.

"We'll sit with these two," Paris tells the hostess.

"Okay. Drinks?" she asks.

"Two Dr.Pepper's," Augie replies knowing Paris loves it.

"Go up when you're ready," the hostess walks away.

"I'm expecting answers when we come back," Paris smirks taking Augie's hand as they head up to get some food.

"Do we tell them right away?" Jake looks at Bradley.

"I don't see why not," Bradley presses a kiss to Jake's cheek stealing some of his food.

Jake gasps, "Mine."

"Mine now," Bradley eats it.

Paris and Augie sit down across from the two, Paris smiles, "So why no filming?"

"Because Jake get sick when the smell of eggs is near," Bradley looks at Jake.

Jake nods, "And so we found out today that well."

"Just tell us," Augie and Paris say at once.

"I'm pregnant, with Bradley's baby," Jake pulls his feet underneath himself.

"Pregnant?!" Paris looks at them in complete shock.

"How? You're both boys," Augie points out.

"I guess we didn't ask," Jake fidgets looking at Bradley.

"No. We just saw that at the place we're going to is that they've dealt with other male pregnancies," Bradley kisses him. Jake kisses back feeling a bit better.

"I never thought you two would ever say anything remotely close to that," Paris confesses as she begins to eat.

"What did you think we would have said?" Bradley asks.

"Something like one of you were simply sick or not feeling very good or something simple not something extreme like that," Paris looks between the two.

"Well its happening," Bradley wraps an arm Jake. Jake smiles stealing something off of Bradley's plate, Bradley simply shakes his head. They all finish eating after a while, Jake lets out a little groan before flopping his head onto Bradley's shoulder.

"So full," Jake whines.

"You and our baby," Bradley whispers, getting a nod from Jake.

"You two having problems?" Augie asks.

"Just full," Jake replies.

"Do you think you'll keep the baby?" Augie suddenly looks at Paris. Paris looks back at him.

"Uhm? I don't know," Jake looks at Bradley, "Probably." Paris and Augie look at Jake and Bradley.

"We just found out that we are pregnant," Bradley takes Jake's hand.

"True," Augie nods.

"We should head out," Jake looks at Bradley. Bradley nods.

"Us too," Paris gets up, grabbing Augie's hand. Augie gets up grabbing both bills.

"One is ours," Bradley actually mentions.

"Save up for that baby," Augie states going to the hostess desk.

"Thank you, Augie," Jake calls waving to them. They both wave back. Bradley gently wraps his arm around Jake's waist as they walk out. They walk out to their car both get in, go to Walgreens for Jake's vitamins, and head home. Bradley is instantly out of the car after putting it in park and turning it off, getting out running over opening the door for Jake. Jake lets out a sigh.

"You're my pregnant boyfriend officially so I'm helping you out of the car," Bradley takes his hand pulling him out.

"You could at least be careful! I am pregnant!" Jake squeals.

"Sorry, I just want to get you in the house and cuddle you and our new little one close before we have to film tomorrow," Bradley pulls him in for a long kiss. Jake can't help but moan into the kiss. Bradley pushes on Jake's bum signaling for him to wrap his legs around Bradley's waist, Jake does. Bradley slams the car door, locking it with the keys as they continue kissing making their way into their house.

"Shoes," Jake whispers, Bradley kicks his own off before quickly pulling off Jake's. Bradley carries him into the living room holding tight to Jake's firm little bum, as they continue with their long drawn out messy kisses. "More," Jake insists. Bradley gently lays Jake on the couch as he dives his tongue into Jake's mouth getting a well deserved moan. Jake attempts to take over, Bradley doesn't dare let him. Jake's legs finally fall from around Bradley's waist. Bradley suddenly pulls away, getting a whimpered whine out of Jake.

"Wanna see my beautiful boyfriend," Bradley smirks gently pulling Jake's shirt extra carefully. Jake whines just wanting to kiss. "You're so sexy," Bradley rubs his hands up and down Jake's sides.

"Kiss me," Jake pleads grabbing Bradley's hands. Bradley leans down pressing a kiss directly in the middle of Jake's chest. Jake stifles a moan.

"Oh, I see," Bradley goes over to Jake's right nipple, "This is what you want isn't it?" He slowly begins to suck on it. Jake whimpers a couple times before he moans. Bradley knows that Jake's always has been a little sensitive around his nipples, so he just takes it slowly making sure Jake enjoys it.

Jake lets out a moan, "What happens when," his breath hitches, giving Bradley a sign of Jake's sweet spot, "feels so good."

"What happens when what?" Bradley suddenly stops, Jake gasps.

"What happens when my nipples become really sensitive further into my pregnancy?" Jake looks up at him.

"I'll be super careful," Bradley goes back to sucking. Jake moans again, wrapping his legs now around Bradley's chest, his hands suddenly go to Bradley's hair. "Hello," Bradley smirks against his nipple quickly moving over to Jake's left one.

"Make me feel good," Jake groans his cock hard and desperate for freedom. Bradley gently sucks on Jake's left nipple now getting a few whimpers from him before he starts moaning. He sucks on his left nipple for a bit longer before pulling off getting a pouted whine from Jake.

"Black, pink, bows, lace, now," Bradley demands, "Lay pretty." Jake instantly releases his legs from around Bradley's chest as he goes running up the stairs. Bradley gives him a couple minutes before slowly walking up the steps, "Are you ready my beautiful boyfriend?" Bradley asks before going to close to their bedroom door. Jake hums in response, Bradley goes in with a smirk on his face, "Candles and everything you sexy little devil you." Jake wiggles his bum in the tight black panties that have hot pink bows all the way around the top and around each leg. "I like these," Bradley rubs the back of Jake's thigh, "so tight and so sexy with all them bows. Do you feel pretty or sexy?" Jake whines indicating pretty. "You're my pretty boy tonight then," Bradley gently massages Jake's bum, "I have to be careful with our baby nothing too ruff, no actual sex, hmm?" Jake can't believe what he's hearing from his boyfriend, quickly rolling over to show his tucked, hard, 4 inch, cock. Bradley simply smirks, "I'll make it go away baby, don't you worry. Are the panties too tight on it?" Jake wiggles his bum against the mattress. "Are they now," Bradley rubs at Jake's hard. Jake can't help but pout. "Relax babe," Bradley kiss directly above the panties and below his belly button. Jake whines wanting them off. "You picked them out," Bradley snaps the leg band. Jake lets out a scream. "You know I wont hurt you," Bradley pulls off his t-shirt showing his mostly defined chest. Jake blushes reaching up for him. "Ahah," Bradley grabs his hands, "Can't have me yet." Jake whines. Bradley simply smiles letting go of his hands slowly taking off his jeans revealing his green boxer brief outlining his 5 inch cock. Jake instantly reaches for him, Bradley grabs his hands, "I said no."

"I'm your pretty boy that you can't say no to," Jake whines.

Bradley gasps, "You're a naughty boy now. No talking," Bradley straddles Jake's hips holding his little hands tighter. Jake whines again wanting the panties off. "What's wrong baby?" Bradley leans in sucking a mark a little below Jake's collar bone. Jake wiggles his bum ever so slightly between Bradley's knees. "You've been a naughty boy so you have to keep them on longer," Bradley slowly bites at his collar bone making Jake whimper and whine. Bradley sucks a super dark mark on his collar bone before slowly moving over to the other one. Jake can't help but whine and moan. Bradley smirks against the new bruise. Jake's hands go down to his panties not able to hold in his load much longer. Bradley gently helps him slide them down to his ankles before slowly beginning to suck on Jake's hard little cock but in no time he releases his load down Bradley's throat, getting a long moan out of him. "Your turn to suck me off," Bradley positions himself above Jake, who willingly takes Bradley's boxers off with a little help before taking in all of Bradley's 5 inches. It does not take long before Bradley unloads down Jake's throat, as he pants. "Shall we shower?" Bradley gets up kissing Jake's newest bruise on his collar bone. Jake quickly nods.


	6. Filming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated this in for so long! Also sorry if I say somethings twice.

Jake wakes up his head against Bradley's chest just how they feel asleep the night before, Bradley's arms wrapped gently around him but now Bradley's already awake. Bradley smiles, "Glad we didn't go hard on last night?"

Jake stares at for a minute before nodding, "Actually very. Our wonderful director would have noticed."

"Exactly my point," Bradley rubs his side.

"Wonder what he'll say when he finds out," Jake slowly sits up, glad they didn't do anything too serious the night before.

"He'll bitch," Bradley also sits up, "You know he will. 'We have so much filming to do and you two go and do this?!' can't you just hear him?"

"But he would be a lot madder than that," Jake smirks.

"Well yeah, he'll go on forever about what we did and how we can't film especially as the main characters and blah, blah, blah," Bradley gets up grabbing Jake's hand, "You gotta be dressed up cute for our day back."

"NO! Last night I was your pretty boy not cute," Jake pulls away.

"Alright then," Bradley walks over to their closet, "I'll make you my pretty boy."

"Yay," Jake giggles, running over hugging Bradley from behind.

"Come here," Bradley grabs his hands.

"I am here," Jake squeezes his hands.

"In front of me," Bradley pulls him so they're face to face, Jake looking up every so slightly. Bradley gently kisses him receiving on back. Jake snuggles his face into Bradley's neck.

"Boys," Joan stands by the door.

Jake's face goes pale, "Did you hear us last night?"

"A little yes," she nods.

"We're sorry," he blushes.

"I understand," she walks over to them pressing a kiss to Jake's temple, "I'm going back home to your father."

"Why?" Bradley instantly asks.

"I don't feel right here," Joan honestly states.

"But momma," Jake whines hugging her, "I'm your baby that wants you to stay."

"Jacob," she runs her fingers through his hair before kissing his head, "I need to be with your father."

"But he hates me now that I'm pregnant!" he cries out. Bradley just watches.

"Hush sweetie. I know but he needs me more than you two do and I still love him," she presses another kiss to his forehead.

"We need you," Bradley quickly interjects, "We like getting up to an already made breakfast or something."

"You two can cook together and just be the young couple you are."

"Are you sure mom?" Jake asks.

"Positive," she kisses his head again, "I'll be at home if you two need me alright?"

"Okay," he hugs her again. "What if we come over when I have my belly and Dad gets mad?"

"We'll have to wait and see. I love both of you," she smiles.

"We love you too, Mom," Jake lets go of her. She walks out grabbing her stuff.

"Do you need help?" Bradley asks.

"No," she heads out to her car.

Jake goes over snuggling his face against Bradley's chest. "You okay, sugar?" Bradley asks rubbing Jake's back.

Jake nods, "Make me your pretty boy."

"I can do that," Bradley hugs him tight, "Need to get to clothes." Jake pulls away from Bradley's chest smiling. Bradley goes through their closet, "Found it." He pulls out one of Jake's cutest t-shirts that fit him perfectly, outlining his pretty little body.

"Yeah, I like," Jake pulls it on over his head, "Pants?"

"I'm looking." Bradley continues to rummage around the closest before pulling out Jake's black super skinny jeans. Jake's eyes widen giving Bradley a look. "They define you and they aren't that tight are they?"

"I'll try," Jake pulls off his pj shorts and pulls on the jeans as he hops around the room finally pulling them on, "Too tight," he whines pouting. Bradley sighs going back into their closest. Jake fights with the pants till Bradley comes out with another pair. "Help me," Jake continues to get his pants off.

"How did you get them on?" Bradley takes a hold and pulls them off.

"I don't know," Jake pouts, "I just wanna be pretty not uncomfortable."

"I found a different pair," Bradley hands them to him, "Try these."

"No pants," he holds his boxer covered bum in the air laying face down on the bed.

"I don't think so," Bradley gently pulls down his boxers pressing a kiss against his lower back getting a little giggle out of him. "You like?" Bradley does it again, Jake wiggles his bum. "My princess," Bradley smirks not expecting Jake to lower himself grabbing for his boxers. "My prince?" Bradley grabs his wrists. Jake nods. "Alright then," he continues to press kisses along his back till both their phones buzz. Jake pouts when Bradley lets go of him and grabs his phone looking at the message from their director. "He's made we aren't there yet," Bradley pulls Jake into his lap. Jake shakes his head 'no' pushing the phone away. "Come on its our career."

"I as Oliver hate crushing on a girl," Jake groans.

"I know sugar but we should go before he gets really mad."

"But what about being pretty?" Jake whines feeling forgotten about.

"You'll have to change when we get there," Bradley reminds. Jake whines giving his true pouty face. Bradley looks at the shirt he's got on, "That defines you already."

"More pretty," Jake stares at him.

"Okay, okay," Bradley goes back to their closest, pulling out a pair of cute skinny jeans to match his shirt, "These work?" Jake quickly nods pulling them on, easily getting them buttoned and zipped. "Perfect," Bradley smiles before pulling on his own clothes. They grab a quick bite to eat before heading to the studio. Bradley parks the car before jumping out, heading around and opening the car door for Jake, "Hi."

"I said you didn't have to do that stuff yet," Jake looks up at him.

"But I want to," Bradley holds his hand out, Jake willingly takes it being pulled up. They walk in hand in hand smiling brightly.

"Where have you two been?!" SJ, their director yells at them.

"Home," Bradley simply replies.

"Get changed so we can get to it!" SJ is getting really frustrated. Bradley and Jake go into their dressing room quickly changing, going back out on set by everyone else.

"No Augie?" Jake asks Paris.

"Nope. We broke up," Paris looks over at Kelli. Kelli walks over smiling wrapping an arm around Paris. Both, Bradley and Jake's eyes widen.

"She's mine and I'm hers," Kelli smirks.

"Congratulations you two," Jake smiles brightly.

"Thank you," Paris smiles.

"Girl by girl and a boy by boy!" Bradley smiles also, "This shall be fun."

SJ rolls his eyes, "Let's go!"

They film pretty much all day, taking breaks for lunch and to just take a break but everything goes good.

Jake looks over at Bradley at the end of the day, "Are we done?!" He calls over to SJ.

"Yeah go change and get out of here!" SJ groans sick of the complaining from everyone. 

Jake grabs Bradley's wrist dragging him into their changing room, "I'm hunger and wanna go home."

"Are we sure you didn't get preg from some other time we had fun?" Bradley pulls him in.

"What?" Jake stares at him.

"We never know," Bradley pulls Jake's shirt off.

Jake blushes, "True. But what about what the doctor said?"


	7. This Day Just Got Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had to re-read some chapters to remember somethings but don't worry! Everything will make sense! I promise.  
> This one is a little short but keep in mind that this story is crazy long the way it is.

"From a different time?" Jake stares at Bradley, "Dr.Katie was sure I was only a few days."

"I know but what if she read the results wrong or something or she did some further tests or i don't know."

"So you think I'm further than a few days?"

"It is possible," Bradley walks him to the car, both getting in.

"I have a voicemail," Jake types in his password for his voicemail putting it on speaker.

"Hello, Jake. Dr.Katie here. This was the number you gave me to call you on. I have run a few further tests with what we have and I would like to see you as soon as possible. Please call me back at, 964 378 2679. Thank you."

"What could it be?" Jake looks over at Bradley.

"I don't know baby," Bradley takes his hand, "Call back."

Jake sighs calling the number she gave.

"Hello, this is Amanda from Dr.Katie's office how can I help you?"

"Hi Amanda. This is Jake Short, Amanda. Dr.Katie called me earlier and she wanted to see me soon."

"Okay. When would work for you?"

"Is there any time tonight by chance?" Jake looks over at Bradley.

"Actually yes. In an hour and half she has an hour open. Would you like that?"

"Yes please."

"Alright, Jake. I have you in for an hour in an hour and a half."

"Okay thank you."

"No problem," Amanda hangs up.

"Let's go eat then we have an appointment with Dr.Katie," Jake leans over to Bradley.

"In how long?" Bradley pecks him.

"Hour and a half."

"Great," Bradley smiles, "We'll get this figured out."

"Okay," Jake leans in a bit further. Bradley smirks closing his door, starting the car. Jake whines.

"Need something babe?" Bradley looks at him getting a nod. Bradley presses a kiss gently but firmly to his lips. Jake responds wrapping his arms around Bradley's neck. "We better go, get you something to eat before you devour me."

"I just want kisses!"

"I know," Bradley smiles, "You always do but I have an idea after the baby appointment so no more till after."

"What?! No way! No kisses for 2 and a half hours?!"

"The appointment will take an hour?" Bradley stares at him

"That's what the desk lady, Amanda said," Jake shifts around a little.

"Well we better go eat something," Bradley backs out, heading to their favorite restaurant not far from the Doctor's office. The hour and a half goes by relitavely quick while the two eat and talk. They head off to Dr.Katie's office.

They walk in hand in hand. "Hello," Jake smiles, "We're here to see Dr.Katie."

"Jake Short?" Amanda asks.

"Yes."

"Alright. She'll be- right here," Amanda looks over at Dr.Katie.

"Hi boys," Katie smiles.

"Hi," Jake smiles.

"Hello," Bradley also replies with a smile.

"Follow me," Katie leads them to a room.

"Is it anything bad?" Jake asks.

"No actually excitng," Katie sits down pointing to the other two chairs. Jake sits closest to the desk.

"Exciting?" Bradley confirms.

"Yes. Like I said in my message that I had the lab to run a better test because there was no way we would be able to tell you are pregnant within a few days of sex. After running the tests we found that you have to be at three weeks."

"Three weeks?!" Jake looks over at Bradley.

"Good or bad?" Katie only hopes.

"Good, right?" Bradley looks at Jake.

"Good? More like great!" Jake smiles.

"I'm glad you're happy. Remember the ultrasound I talked about?"

"Yes," Jake squeezes Bradley's hand.

"That's what this machine over here is for. It will show the current progression of the baby," Katie better explains.

"Well babe?" Bradley asks.

"Let's do it then," Jake gets up, "Is this the week we could maybe hear the heart beat?"

"Maybe. It isn't guaranteed in the beginning of week 3, but we'll see," Katie walks over to the machine getting it turned on, "Jake I'll need you to lay down here with your shirt lifted."

"Okay," Jake gets himself positioned lifting his shirt.

"Could I get you to move your shorts down just a little," Katie asks grabbing a small bottle of blue colored gel.

"Uhm, sure," Jake slides his shorts down just enough for Katie to get a proper ultrasound.

"Perfect. Now," she gets the screen around so all three of them can see it, "This gel is going to be cold, just a warning. We'll be watching up here to see how things are going."

"Okay. Can't wait," Jake looks over at Bradley who simply nods. Katie squeezes some of the gel on Jake's stomach making him squirm, "I know you warned me but it is cold."

"I get that all the time," Katie smiles gently pressing the wand to the gel carefully moving it around, "Being so small yet it is hard to find the baby." She continues to move the wand around. Jake and Bradley stare at the screen waiting for the little blob to show up. Katie stops moving the wand positioning it just so, "See that little dark spot there?"

"Is that the baby?!" Jake sits up overly excited, seeing when the image disappears.

"You gotta stay laying back," Katie tells him.

Jake quickly obeys laying back down, "Sorry. I got a little too excited."

"Its alright," Katie moves the wand back to where she had it.

"You always get easily excited," Bradley smiles, "That's one reason I love you so much."

"I can't help it," Jake watches the screen, "I love you too. Not getting me again."

"A game you two play?" Katie finds the little one again.

"Sort of," Bradley smirks, "Don't sit up this time or Dr.Katie will have to find him or her all over again."

"Yeah yeah," Jake groans a little.

"Well here he or she is," Katie points to the dark blob on the screen.

"That's our baby?" Jake studies the small piece of the new human.

"Yes," Katie confirms.

"We're going to be daddies," Bradley presses a kiss to Jake's forehead.

Jake blushes, "Heartbeat?"

"We can try but it might have to be a week or more," Katie slowly begins to turn up the sound on the machine, and continues to move the wand ever so slightly. Jake squeezes Bradley's hand. Bradley rubs his thumb over his smaller hand.

A couple minutes go by and pretty soon, _bum, bum, bum_ echos through the room. "That's the heartbeat!" Jake squeals, "He or she is right there!"

"Mhm," Katie smiles.

"Now I have a reason to baby you," Bradley smiles brightly.

"Not all the time please," Jake honestly asks.

"Fine but when that little one gets bigger, than you won't be out of might sight or your mother's for as long as possible," Bradley tells.

"Can we wait till we get there," Jake pleads, "All we know right now is that I'm pregnant and we're happy."

"Fair enough," Bradley leans in carefully kissing him. Jake responds closing his eyes hearing the faint heartbeat.


	8. Just Once Alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in 2 weeks after hearing the heartbeat.

"I don'r understand why she wants to see just me!?" Jake whines, "You're gonna be his or her papa!"

"I don't know," Bradley presses a kiss to his trembling lips, "You'll be okay. I promise, you have me at your finger tips."

"What?" Jake looks up at him. Bradley pulls out their phones. "Oh," Jake mumbles.

"You better go before you're late," Bradley sticks Jake's phone into his pocket, "Good luck."

"Thanks. I love you," he desperately doesn't wanna leave.

"I love you too babe," Bradley smiles, "Just wait till you get home."

"Why?"

"You'll see," Bradley pecks his lips, "Bye." Jake whimpers before heading out the door. He drives to Dr.Katie's office, gets out and heads in, straight to the front desk.

"Morning," Amanda smiles handing him a clipboard with a piece of paper for him to fill out.

"Morning. Thank you," he stands there filling it out when behind him comes moaned screaming. 

Amanda suddenly stands up, "I'll go find Katie."

Jake turns around to see what's going on. The woman continues to scream. Jake looks around a little as he continues to fill out the paper. "DR.KATIE!" the woman yells. Jake tries to ignore her. "Where is she?!" the woman grabs Jake's arm.

Jake jumps a little, "I don't know," he whispers.

"Ugh!" she yells, releasing Jake's arm grabbing her belly, "I need Katie!"

"Leave the kid alone," the man tries pulling her away from Jake till she grabs Jake's arm again. Jake screeches as he hits the floor with her.

"I'm having this baby righy here right now!" she screams. Jake squirms in the woman's tight grip. She grips on tighter, "Where is Katie and I won't need your help!" 

Jake cries, "I don't know! I don't know! Let me go!"

"Ooooh!" she yells louder than before, colliding her hand with his cheek making him cry harder.

"Brandy?" Katie calls running around the corner. Jake crawls away tears streaming steadily down his cheeks.

"Dr.Katie!" Brandy yells, "he almost didn't bring me in!"

"I think they're false again," the man explains.

"Thank you, Devin," Katie gets Brandy into a room, with the help of Devin.

Amanda goes to Jake, "Jake. Sweetheart its okah."

"Why'd she say that? Why was I gonna have to help her?"

"She's slightly crazy," Amanda gently rubs his arm.

"NO!" Jake screeches, "I want Bradley!"

"Relax. We can call him," Amanda sets her hands in her lap.

Jake struggles getting his phone out, dialing Bradley. Bradley answers after a couple rings, "Hey babe. Everything okay?"

"Come get me!"

"Why? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"I just need you."

"Baby you gotta tell me what's going on!

Katie walks over kneeling down besides Jake, "Jake."

"No," he pulls away, "I just want Bradley."

"Okay," Katie stands up helping Amanda up with her.

"Babe, I'll be there once you count to 60, seven times okay?"

"Why seven?" Jake whines.

"Because that's just how long."

"Fine," Jake sighs as he begins counting.

Bradley hangs up as he goes running into the Short house, stopping to see Jessilyn, "Where is your mother?"

"Jeez, no hello or anything but she's upstairs," Jess points to the steps as she continues to flip through old books.

"Mrs.Short!" Bradley runs upstairs, "I need assistance!"

"With what?" she steps out of a bedroom.

"Jake went for his appointment that Dr.Katie wanted to see him alone and I have no clue what's going on but he seemed like he was calming down but he wants me there and I just don't know," he explains the best he can, "Oh and I need someone to bring his car back to our place."

"Okay, we better go," Sandy walks him downstairs, "Jess, don't forget about the cake."

"I won't. You people have to explain what's up when you get back though," Jess looks up.

"We will," Sandy smiles following Bradley outside. Bradley and Sandy get in the car and head to Dr.Katie's office.

Amanda looks up hearing the two come walking in, "He's right here," she turns around in her chair, "Fell asleep about two minutes ago."

"Is he okay?" Bradley kneels down by him, "Jake baby," he gently shakes him.

"He's fine," Amanda looks at the two.

Jake moans, "Bradley?"

"I'm right here babe," Bradley helps him sit up, "How you feeling?"

"Better," Jake wraps his arms around Bradley's neck.

"What happened?" Bradley pulls him onto his lap.

"That lady kept grabbing me and pulled me onto the floor and she hit me and she just scared me," he whines.

"Oh babe," Bradley holds him closer.

"She's done that to other patients too. She fakes her contractions," Amanda tells.

"How many times has this woman done this?" Sandy asks.

"This is probably the 8th or 9th time that she's done this and every time there is someone here that she tries to get to help her deliver the baby," Amanda explains letting out a sigh.

"That woman seems crazy," Bradley looks up at her.

"She is," Jake looks up at him, "she scared me too much."

"But you're okay. I'm here and so is your mom," Bradley holds him close.

"I know. Can we go please?"

"You better talk to Katie first," Amanda sees Katie come.

"Talk to me about?" Katie asks.

"Can we go home please?" Jake looks up at her.

"Can we schedule an appointment some time next week with both of you?" Katie honestly asks.

"Both only please," Jake snuggles into Bradley.

"Of course," Katie looks at Amanda, "what do we have for next week?"

"Today is Thursday not till next Saturday," Amanda looks between Katie and the two.

"Works for us," Bradley smiles.

"Great," Katie also smiles, "see you Saturday."

"Thank you," Bradley gets up helping Jake.

"Thanks for dealing with me," Jake blushes a little.

"Dealing with you? She scares too many patients. No reason to deal just be there for you," Katie explains, "I'm just glad you're coming back."

"I have trust in you," Jake hugs her.

"I can remember when you were born. I was helping my mom around here when I was a teenager."

"Really?"

"Yes," Sandy steps in, "She came running in and out all the time with stuff."

Katie blushes, "18 and a half years ago right?"

"19 in May," Jake nods.

"Now I feel old," Katie laughs.

"Oh come on," Sandy wraps her arm around Jake, "You're still young."

"Fair enough," Katie gives.

"Come help us!" Devin comes running down the hall.

"Coming!" Katie calls back, "Duty calls," she heads down the hallway.

"Mom why'd you come?" Jake gives her a puzzled look.

"So I could take your car then when you take me home you can come see Jess," she smiles.

"Jessi's home?!" Jake squeals.

"Mhm," Sandy nods.

"Let's go then," Jake grabs Bradley's hand, heading to the car. Bradley snickers following close behind.

"I guess we're leaving," Sandy follows the two.

"Bye," Amanda looks up.

"Goodbye," Sandy walks out.

Jake pulls his keys out, "Here mom," he goes over handing her them.

"Thanks. I might need them," she presses a kiss to his forehead, "Love you."

"Love you too," Jake smiles as he heads over to Bradley's car getting in.

"Ready then?"

"Mhm."

Bradley carefully backs out slowly and carefully, "I don't see why her clinic is part of a strip mall."

"But if it wasn't it would be all alone and it would seem weird."

"Either way though," Bradley looks at him before watching the road behind Sandy.

"I don't know then," Jake stares out the window till they pull up next to the driveway. Sandy willingly gets in the backseat.

Bradley heads to the Short house. "So Jess is home?" Jake turns around.

"You'll see," Sandy gets out after Bradley parks and turns off the engine.

Jake gets out, quicklu running in, "Jessilyn!"

"Jake!" Jessi comes out of the kitchen, "Long time no see!"

"Well you never come home," Jake hugs her.

"I never actually can," she hugs back, "so what's this I hear about becoming an aunty?"

"Well uhm," Jake blushes.

Bradley wraps his arms around Jake from behind, "Your brother here is preggers."

"Wait what?! My brother? You're not lying? No girlfriend that you two aren't tell me about? You, Jake, are pregnant?"

"You wanna hear him or her?" Jake pulls out his phone.

"What?"

"Dr.Katie sent me the ultrasound from two weeks ago of hearing the heartbeat."

"Well then I wanna hear my niece or nephew," Jessilyn leans over to watch the screen. _Bum Bump Bum Bump_ comes out of the phone.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Jake leans into Bradley.

"Yes," Jessi smiles.

"Perfect," their mother is also watching.

"Both of us go back next Saturday to see him or her again," Bradley slips his hands up Jake's shirt.

"And possibly find out the gender," Jake brightens.

"You better call me!" Jessi demands, "I as aunty need to know."

"We will," Jake rolls his eyes, "I promise."

"Pinky promise," Jessi holds up her fist poking her pinky up. Jake does the same as they lock pinkies.

"Jessi, how's the cake going?" Sandy heads to the kitchen.

"Perfectly," Jessi follows, "I was just finishing icing it when this one came in."

"I've got your niece or nephew in me so don't be saying that," Jake whines.

"Sorry but not cause you scared me," Jessi retorts.

"I was excited," Jake pouts as him and Bradley come into the kitchen hand in hand.

"Okay sure," Jessi snickers.

"No more," Sandy partially scolds.

"Mom!" Jake groans.

"Jacob," she looks at him.

Jessi snickers finishing icing the cake, "Done."

"Wonderful," Sandy puts it in the fridge.

"Can we order a cake for the baby shower?" Jake asks.

"Of course," Bradley pulls him into the chair he's claimed. Jake squeals landing in his lap.

"You don't even know the gender. Can't you wait?" Jessi leans against the counter.

"No," Jake rearranges himself.

"When would you want to have a baby shower?" Jessi sits by them.

"After he's round," Bradley leans ahead.

"What do you mean?" Jake places his hands on Bradley's.

"When the little bitty baby gets bigger making your belly round," Bradley smiles, "You'll be beautiful."

"I'm actually kind am nervous about getting round.

"Anyone would be," Jessi studies the two a little.

"I will say I first hated," Sandy admits, "I have no time for stories now. I must get back to my work," she heads upstairs.

"I don't wanna be till I have to be," Jessi leans back in her chair.

"Whatcha mean?" Jake gives her a look.

"You two ain't even married and you're having a baby."

"Don't you worry about that," Bradley grins, "I already have plans for that."

"You do?!" Jake spins around to face him.

"Of course I do," Bradley holds him closer, "I've promised you that I'll love you forever and always just trust me."

"I will," Jake makes himself comfortable again, "No more doctor visits alone?"

"Never, I promise," Bradley smiles.

"Ahwww aren't you two cute," Jessi snickers.


	9. Talks and more surprises

They've been filming for the last 6 hours with according to SJ a few too many breaks. Jake goes running off set again, "Bathroom!"

"Hurry up!" SJ yells, "We gotta get this filmed!

Jake comes back 5 minutes later, "Sorry sir."

"What has been with you?" SJ glares at him.

"What do you mean?" Jake glances at Bradley.

"Why are you always running off to the bathroom?"

"Cause I gotta go."

"You are worst than a woman!"

Jake whimpers, "I can't help it."

"Tell us what's going on!"

"I'm not ready to," Jake holds his hands to his chest, his eyes flicker to Bradley.

"Bradley?!" SJ spins around glaring at him.

Bradley goes to Jake's side, "We have to tell some time."

"I'm afraid to," Jake whines.

"Tell us! We gotta get cameras rolling!"

"Stop!" Bradley barks back. Jake grips onto Bradley's t-shirt.

"Tell," SJ groans.

"We're pregnant," Bradley holds him.

"You're what?"

"Pregnant," Bradley repeats himself.

"When did you find out?"

"About 2 weeks ago," Bradley looks up at him.

"How far along?!"

Jake whimpers. "Currently about a month. 4 weeks, heard the heartbeat a week ago," Bradley explains.

"Great. Let's get to things!"

Jake nods slowly pulling away from Bradley. "You okay babe?" Bradley watches him.

"Yeah. I think so," Jake nods again.

"Tell me if not okay?" Bradley heads to his spot on set taking a few steps past Jake.

"I wanna go home," Jake whispers.

"Oh no!" SJ yells, "We gotta finish off today."

"Bradley! I wanna go home," Jake reaches for him.

Bradley goes to his side, "You okay babe?"

"I don't know. I just wanna go home!" Jake pleads.

"Everyone be here 2 hours earlier!" SJ yells, "Lots to get done before he gets too big!"

Jake goes pale, "Let's go change."

Bradley nods walking Jake to their room, "Are you okay? The baby?"

"Fine just wanting to go home," Jake slowly changes.

"Babe. You're acting weird."

"How so?"

"Like that? Your never-well uhm snooty to me."

Jake breaks out crying, "I'm sorry! I'm tired and I just wanna cuddle and i just don't know. I'm afraid of when I get round thay we won't be able to do anything and I," he sobs, "I wanna go home!"

"Oh baby," Bradley holds him, "Just relax. We will always be able to do things. Those things might change a little but still things. I promise."

"Always cuddle?"

"Always."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jake is curled comfortably on top of Bradley as they're in bed. Bradley traces his finger over Jake's stomach absentmindedly thinking about how their life might change. Jake sighs, "Bradley?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you excited?" Jake rolls over to look at him.

"Yeah, a little nervous but more excited."

"Nervous? Why?"

"SJ will not be happy. We won't be able to film for a while and our life will change a bit but with you it won't be so bad."

"Mom will help. And we both have to film somethings and we can't just stop!"

"Relax babe. We'll both take some time off though. We gotta raise our baby especially in the first few months when he or she is so tiny. And besides you are not gonna wanna be doing a bunch of superhero stuff after just having a baby. You're gonna be sore and knowing you, you are not gonna leave the little bitty soul that is ours," Bradley presses a kiss to his hair.

"How come you can be so smart?"

"Cause I kiss you."

"What?"

"Your smarts rub off through your perfect kisses."

"Smart one moment so weird the next."

"Jeez I love you too."

Jake giggles, "I do love you."

"I do love you too, babes."

"Best boyfriend ever," Jake rolls onto his side resting his head on Bradley's shoulder and his hand on his chest, "would you ever leave me?"

"What?!" Bradley tightens his grip around him.

"I know that sounds stupid to ask but what about when I get all moody and stuff and you can't handle me or something?" Jake shifts slightly to look at him.

"I would just tell myself that its your hormones and you have no control of what they make you do. Babe I love you more than anything. I would never leave you no matter what life throws our way. We could end up with six kids someday and I would never leave your side. I promise you that."

"For real?" Jake traces circles on Bradley's chest.

"Sit up."

"What? Why?"

"Sit up and I'll show you why."

Jake sits up watching Bradley get up out of bed pulling his shirt off throwing it to the side kneeling down in front of the bed going into the bottom drawer of their night stand pulling out a little box. "I was gonna set up a fancy little date for us but I wanna do this now because I truly love you, Jake more than anything. Will you," Bradley opens the little box, "marry me?"

"Oh Bradley! Of course I will!" Jake squeals hugging him.

Bradley smiles huggling back, "Here gimme your hand."

"Oh," Jake holds his left hand out letting Bradley slip the ring on his finger, "You are the best now fiance ever. I love you so much. Thank you for always being there for me and loving me."

"Baby you never have to thank me for loving you. I love you because you love me and because you are the best person that has come to my life. I love you because you are cute and all I have ever wanted," Bradley holds his waist.

"Stop. Please. Because you are my world. Look at all you do for me. You just gave me the most beautiful ring, and you are always caring for me. You're holding me on your knees like I'm light as a feather. How am I not supposed to love you. You protect me and you know exactly what to say and you are just always there for me," Jake sniffles, "You know exactly what to do for me and you are gonna be the best daddy ever. I love you Bradley Steven Perry."

Bradley kisses him carefully working his tongue around Jake's mouth. Jake moans holding onto Bradley's shoulders. Bradley gently squeezes Jake's waist. After a bit they slowly pull apart. "I think we're even," Bradley smiles.

"Even?"

"For telling how much we love each other."

"You're goofy."

"Thank you," Bradley smirks.

"Haha," Jake yawns, "Let's go to bed. SJ wants us there a half an hour early and I'm nervous enough."

"We have each other." They crawl up into bed and soon slip off to sleep.

***************  
An hour before their alarm goes off Jake struggles his way out of bed quickly making his to the bathroom, "BRADLEY!" he drops down in front of the toilet throwing up.

Bradley groans rolling out of bed, "Jake?" Jake screams throwing up more. Bradley goes running into the bathroom, "Jake!" He kneels down behind him gently holding him. Jake slowly stops flopping back against Bradley's chest.

"Why now? It hurts and is in the way! I'm gonna feel like crap for a few hours and SJ will kill me because I feel awful."

"Just relax baby," Bradley carefully moves a bit getting Jake sitting on his bum between his legs, "Breathe. You're okay."

"I'm kind of scared. Like yeah we're only a month or so along but it is a tiny baby in me and we're only teens! Bradley you're only 16 and I'm 18. Are we really ready for a baby in a few months? Like really ready to change our lives?"

"Jake. We have our own house. We have each other and both have great acting jobs. You graduate high school in a month or so but you're mostly online as am I and think about it, after you are done with school you can have more time when the baby is here you can have as much time as you want with him or her and even though I'll have school I'll still be here and we can still do filming cause your mom is willing to help and we'll all be okay," Bradley rubs Jake's yet flat stomach.

"You're the best. Can we shower and maybe cuddle for a bit please? Before we have to go to our chat with SJ and others?"

"Of course," Bradley slides out from behind him helping him up.

"Thanks," Jake blushes a bit, "I left my ring on all night."

"Gotta get used to it some how," Bradley smiles, "I like how it looks on you."

"You got it for me," Jake snuggles his face into Bradley's chest, "it fits just right too."

"That's good," Bradley carefully wraps his arms around him.

"When do you think we would get married?"

"At this point I would still need parent's consent so probably not for a couple years."

"Don't you think your mom would let you?"

"Get married? We are young yet and I know what she'll say, 'You're only 16! You are not ready for that kind of stuff! You shouldn't be getting married yet! I didn't marry your father till I was 28 and things still didn't work out! You two will never last! Some day you'll regret every getting together with him! He is a boy, isn't he?! You two won't be able to raise a baby! You aren't even fully grown!' Can't you just hear her?" Bradley groans, "I have no chance at her signing a consent form for us to get married."

"We could ask her though," Jake lifts his head so they are as face-to-face as they can get with a height difference.

"Yeah we could but she'll say no," Bradley sighs.

"Stop being so negative," Jake groans.

"Let's go get this over with," Bradley grabs his hand heading to the car. Jake follows close behind quickly going around getting in the driver's seat.

"Jake!" Bradley pulls at the door handle, which Jake has already locked.

"No!" Jake protests, "I am driving and that is final!"

"Jake you're pregnant and I should be driving!"

"But you won't actually go to your parents house!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you."

"Fine," Bradley goes around getting into the passengers seat. Jake smiles triumphantly before carefully backing out. After a couple hours they pull into the Perry driveway. Bradley looks over, "Great job." 

"Shut up," Jake groans, "It isn't like I'm 6 months pregnant or anything crazy!"

"You could be," Bradley gets out.

Jake gets out after turning off thr car, "Doctor said I was only a week or so! Don't be telling people I'm far along!"

"Don't worry babe. I won't. Just chill," he takes his hand.

"I hate you," Jake mumbles.

"Love you too," Bradley pulls him on the top step kissing him. Jake kisses back wrapping his arms around Bradley's neck.

The door opens showing Mrs. Brenda Perry, "Bradley, Jacob."

"Hi mom," Bradley pulls away from Jake.

"Why don't you two come in," Brenda heads into the living room. Jakd and Bradley follow sitting on the couch as she sits in an arm chair next to them. "Why the sudden visit?"

" Well we have some great news!" Bradley squeezes Jake's hand.

"And an important question," Jake adds.

"Oh like what?"

"We went to the doctor the other day cause Jake didn't feel good. He was throwing up and we didn't know what was wrong and at the doctor they determined that somehow he's pregnant. And because the only person the father could be is me we wanted permission to get married cause my only 16 yet. So would you sign for it to be legal?" Bradley looks at her then Jake and back to her. Jake's left hand is resting comfortably on Bradley's thigh showing the ring.

"I take it you two are already engaged," she points at his ring finger. They both nod. "Are you two sure?" They nod again. "You're both so young yet."

"We know but this is our life and what about our baby?" Bradley wraps both arms around Jake.

"Please Mrs.Perry. We're in love. I don't think either of us have been so in love," Jake leans into him.

Brenda sighs, "If you two make each other so happy I suppose I can sign on. You do live together even though you're just kids."

"Yay! Thank you so much Mrs.Perry."

"Thank you mom you don't know how much this means to us," Bradley smiles.

"You're welcome," she smiles back, "now you mentioned baby?"

Jake blushes, " The other day I wasn't feeling so great and Bradley insisted we go to the doctor and after many tests we found out we're pregnant."

"How does that work?"

Bradley shrugs, "Not sure but that doesn't matter as long as the baby is healthy."

"Well congratulations," Brenda looks between them.

Jake's phone starts going off. He answers it, "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Bradley's parents' house."

"You have to get back here asap! We need to talk!"

"About?"

"Disney financing needs everyone here!"

"SJ its late."

"I don't care get back here you have three hours tops!!"

"Okay, okay, bye."

SJ hangs up. Jake grumbles, "We gotta get going SJ is mad about something with financing."

"Well we'll see you boys later."

"Okay mom," Bradley gets up turning to help but not having the opportunity to help Jake up, "I guess SJ is mad."

"Very. We have to be back in three hours."

Brenda gets up hugging both, "Don't get pulled over and be careful."

"We will," Bradlet and Jake head out the door, "Bye."

"Bye."


End file.
